


Climbing Wall

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, domsetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Thomas having a morning with his family.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Climbing Wall

Thomas used to hate being woken up. He was a busy man, he worked a hard job that wore down both his mind and his body, so sleep was sacred. The scaredness of sleep had worn off over time, however, when more important things that were designed to take sleep away came into his life.

“Daddy!” He heard right as he felt a pressure on his stomach and chest. He kept his eyes closed, sleep still trying to keep him in place. He felt a little hand touch his face, trying to pry open his eye.

“Mgh.” He grunted, pulling away Alice’s hand. He opened his eyes to see her wiggling her fingers, trying to strain against her father’s strength to get her hand back to prying, even though his eyes were open now. He shook his head slightly, putting his hands under her armpits and lifting her up as he got into seated position, putting her on his lap.

“Breakfast is ready!” She smiled her sweet smile at him, and his momentary annoyance at almost having his eyeball poked out by a five-year-old gone once he saw her face. 

Thomas nodded, lightly boking his forehead against hers, Alice giggling and bonking back a little harder than necessary. The bonking ceremony had started when she was just two, Thomas’ silent way of telling her that he loved her. And the ceremony had continued even as she grew. 

You came up with the word ‘bonk,’ Thomas thought that sounded a little violent. But the moment Alice started head butting him in rebuttal, ‘bonk’ seemed appropriate. 

A cry came from the kitchen, so Thomas picked Alice up and headed inside.

You stood at the table, putting baby Tommy in his high seat, to which the baby was struggling.

“Please, please, just one morning.” You begged, taking his ankles and forcing his legs through until he was finally stationed in place. “What do you have against food? You should be conditioned to associate this chair with food by now!”

Thomas chuckled, walking up behind you and resting his hand on your back, rubbing it up and down slowly. You turned and gave him a tired smile, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Thanks for waking him up, sweetie.” You smiled at Alice. 

“Yup!” Alice squirmed until Thomas caved and sat her down, to which she ran to her spot at the table. 

Between Alice and Tommy (who was starting to get close to taking his first steps) Thomas was beginning to get used to being the family’s climbing wall. He was getting used to being tackled and climbed and crawled on whenever his children were awake. Not to mention you, who didn’t climb but clung. Not that he minded one bit.

“At least someone likes breakfast.” You pulled Thomas into a hug, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

He smiled, hugging you back tightly.


End file.
